Reach For The Fire
by Dr. Serpico
Summary: Severide faces some changes in his life, after an accident at some burnning building. But he can, face this challenge head up and back to being a excellent firefighter?


**Hello, everyone. Half of the series is gone and all we needd to do now, is hope that Casey (Mr. Spencer´s character) survive that terrible tragedy witch befell him.**

**Now, while we wait, i bring to you, a new one-shot. **

**Than, the one-shot in question, is based upon a 1964 movie called Reach for The Sky, witch in turn is based upon the story of Douglas Bader, the gruoup captain, from the ww2 (his golden dream was kick Hitler´s butt) ****This one-shot is also an completly A/U and a little OOC. **

**Lets supposse also, that the timeline, bettween the 1th and 2nd season was a year and a half. All other events are exactly as shown in the series.**

**There, i hope you enjoy this story and if i did something wrong, if i put some wrong information, please, tell me.**

**Have you aall a Marry Christmas and a Happy new year**

**Sincerly**

**Dr. Serpico**

* * *

**REACH FOR THE FIRE**

''Damn it...'' Kelly Virgil Severide had never imagined that he would go into a hospital again for the rest of his life, much less, after what he had gone through during the previous year and a half ago.

Looking down at his legs, Severide closed his eyes and sighed in anguish, r as much as he still wanted to continue in his post as Lieutenant, he also could not help thinking that his legs, was the reason he was not able to save his best friend Matthew, from being almost killed in the fire.

This day, a year and a half ago, the group was sitting in that same hospital waiting room, along with Benny Severide, waiting for news of Kelly. Everything had begun in that same morning, the Firehouse 51 had received an emergency call, about a fire in an office building and rushed to solve the problem as good professionals, they were. Upon arriving there then, Severide and his team goes to one side, when to Severide surprise, he found Taha Little, stuck between the wall and a steel beam that was about to fall on her.

''come on, I will save you.'' shout the lieutenant.

''you´re going to save me, after everything I done to you?'' she asked confused

''you´re victim now, it´s my job to save you'' Severide roared, pilling the woman of from the site, only seconds before the beam falls on him, crushing and shattering his legs.

After that, Severide doesn't remember anything, but the pain and some vague remembrance of Casey and Dawson, trying to make him stay awake, during the ambulance journey toward the hospital.

Upon arriving there, they meet a very concerned Benny and after a few hours of surgery, a doctor came with some news, Kelly will survive. However, his legs were completely smashed in the accident and the surgeon had no choice but to amputate them below the knees.

This was shocking news for everyone. Severide was a firefighter and he certainly needed his legs to do his job.

''what we´re going to do now?'' asked Benny, blaming Chief Boden for his son´s fate.

''first of all, we need him to wake up and recover from the trauma, and then we can spare the news to him. And gentleman, Lt. Severide will need all of our support now, ok?''

For days, Kelly stayed in that hospital bed, drifting between life and death, with only pain to make him company. Every day, Benny stays at Kelly bedside, as well as Casey and Shay. However Shay and Casey were the one, who break the news to him. That afternoon, the firefighter and the paramedic, went to visit their friend and the three of them, spend almost all of the time, chatting about meaningless thing, but when Kelly complain that he was not feeling his legs, Casey and Shay decided to tell the truth; Shay held his hand firmly, while Casey explained, gently, what had happened. Severide would be lying if he said that there had been angry and depressed upon hearing about his condition, however, when Dr. Kenobi, came to visit him that night, he decided to follow his life and said forthrightly.

''don't worry, Kelly, they make miracles with technology nowadays.'' Dr. Kenobi smiles

''can you find me long legs doctor? I always want to be taller'' he tried the laugh.

For the next few months, Kelly worked hard training with his new pair of legs and when he found himself strong again, he goes for the first time to a nearby bar, where he met his new girlfriend, a French descendent waitress, called Suzanne.

One morning, the Firehouse 51, get the surprise of their lives. Upon returning from the last call, in a prison and after visiting Hermann's baby, the firefighters, were parking the truck when they saw Kelly standing near the door, leaning on the portal.

'' hello, crazy people, there is still a lot of smoke in your lungs?'' he greeted, before being greeted by hugs, applause and handshake

''how are you, Severide?'' asked Casey

''better than ever, buddy.''

''hey man, I bet you cannot walk into the battalion.'' Capp patted his back

''you better have money to bet.'' Severide smiles and putting one foot before the other, he walked slouched into the house, where he fell quickly on the couch. '' this tire a bit. And you owe me $ 20.'' He breathes and receives a kiss from Shay.

Days came and days go and Kelly was already walking better than before and his life had become normal again. Thus, after making sure that he could even jogging with special running legs, Kelly made a decision and went to talk with his physician and Boden.

''I want to came back to the Firehouse again, do my old job. I want to work chief, I do not know what to do, if I can not be a firefighter, then I am nothing.''

''how do you…''Boden asked slowly

''I had a long talk with Dr. Kenobi and he told me, that I'm pretty healthy to comeback to job. He said he would give me a pair of fireproof prosthesis, but until then, I'll have to take orders from outside the enclosure.'' Kelly explains carefully

''usually, I'd say you out of your mind and what you're asking me, is completely out of purpose. Complete nonsense. However, you are one of my best firefighters…''

''thanks Chief.'' Severide voice was barely audible.

''Kelly, if you proof yourself in the next shift, I will call the superiors and discuss your case with then, but you have to proof yourself first.''

''thank you, Chief, I will do my best.'' Lieutenant took the salute position and left.

The morning of that fateful day, was also the first morning back in work for Severide and Benny, could not be more proud of his son. At the firehouse, Otis, Casey and the other and firefighters, helped Kelly into his boots and gear and they are ready for their job.

Suddenly, after almost everyone had left the burning building, they heard a scream coming from inside. It happened, that Lt. Casey who was running to save a baby from certain death, was hit by a heavy beam, which nearly hacked him in half. Of course, Boden and the rest of the team, manage to enter in the site and drag Casey to safety, before he and the baby were burned alive, however, the health status of the young lieutenant, was worse than they thought.

''it´s not your fault, you know that.'' Kelly was pulled away from his thoughts, when Boden patted his shoulder. As it could not be his fault? he was seeing another great companion to die in front of him and the only thing he could do was stand still, balancing on his artificial legs

''if I still had my legs, I could do something to save him.'' Whispered the lieutenant aguishly

''Mr. Severide. what a surprised finding you here.'' It was Dr. Kenobi, who is on his way to the operating room.

''it´s everything okay, Dr. Kenobi?'' Severide asked, walking toward the doctor.

''everything perfect, my friend, your fireproof limbs are already available, you can start training tomorrow, if you want."smiled the doctor, however Severide did not seem so excited like he was before that night.

"I don't know, doc, maybe i should resigned myself. I don't know if i want to do this anymore."

"Kelly..." It was Shay who approach her friend and patted he in his back "i think Casey would be delightful when he wake up and find you don't give up your badge." She smiled

"You know, you're right, i will try, for the sake of my friend. Doctor, may i start tomorrow 9:00 o'clock sharp?" He ask

"Sure, see you tomorrow, Kelly." The doctor squeezed his shoulder and go away.

Sitting again next to Boden, Kelly watched, as the chief surgeon, report to Dawson, about Casey´s condition, which was pretty bad, that's why the poor girl ran in tears toward the OR.

Shaken, Kelly sighed and give a silently pray. He had reached the fire, despite of his injury and hoped with all his heart that Casey, whatever happened to him, he manage to reach his

**The end**

* * *

**Hello everyone, i hope you have enjoyed the story.**

**See you in my next project.**

**Dr. Serpico, your loyal writer**


End file.
